


Multifandom - Afraid [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Apartment Zero (1988), Jet Boy (2001), Judas Kiss (2011), Person of Interest (TV), Sanitarium (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, Prostitution, Self-cest, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>still haven't recovered my hard drive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multifandom - Afraid [vid]




End file.
